the_guild_hunter_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Riker
Riker — First appears in Angels' Blood. Introduction Riker is a vampire who is Michaela's favorite guard. He is completely devoted to Michaela and he obeys without hesitation. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 History / Backstory ✥ Michaela had the skin flayed off of his back and turned into a purse.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 About Species * Vampire Age * quite old Allegiance * Michaela Occupation / Position / Title * Michaela's Favorite guard Scent * Cedar painted with ice, evocative and unexpected. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 31 Habitat / Residence / Origins / Court * Michaela's court * Michaela's home in the Enclave * Michaela's Refuge Residence Character / Personality / Traits / Motivations * obeys without hesitation * completely devoted to Michaela * not completely sane * deeply disturbed * strange fascination for Elena Deveraux Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Physical Description * cold reptilian eyes * physically beautiful Other Details * There's no telling what all Michaela had done to him over the centuries, he was no longer all there.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 * He did whatever Michaela told him to-it would make no difference to Riker that Elena was under Raphael's protection. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Michaela — Maker, Master * Raphael * Elena Deveraux Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 1. Angels' Blood Riker hovers around Eleana while she's trying to work—investigating Uram's scent-trail on the grounds of Michaela's mansion. Raphael watch him from the balcony—certain that Michaela is capricious enough to order Riker to kill Elena thinking he'd never go to war over a human. Raphael drives his fist through his chest and removes his heart. He sees fear on Elena's face again. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 They found him staked to the wall by wooden chair leg in his throat by Uram in Michaela's mansion.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 2. Archangel's Kiss Riker appeared in front of Elena when she landed with Illium on grounds of Michaela's Refuge Residence. Riker tells her, "You have no protection here." He clearly still has his orders to kill her and willd love to do just that. Since she's looking for Sam, Michaela allows her to walk through the house. Rker warns her that she must stay away from Michaela's quarters.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 After Elena exits with Sam's crushed body, he comforts and reassures Michaela. Ilium tells Elena that if Riker had touched her, that Raphael would have gone for blood and there'd be war between him and Michaela. But Illium had held her back in time. It was a trap set up by whoever is behind the attacks to get Archangels to war against each other in order to ope a seats on the Cadre. Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 Elena caught his scent near the murdered body of Aloysius, a Refuge angel. Michaela told Raphael that Aloysius played a part in Sam's death. She saw in his mind that he laughed when he put Sam in the box—she dropped him from a height in the air after she had broken his wings. Riker did the rest—cutting out his organs while conscious and after they healed, and then removing his brain.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 31 Quotes : "My mistress flayed the skin off my back and made it into a purse." ... "Yet you serve her even now." ... The vampire smiled, showed teeth. "It was a very nice purse." — Elena and Riker Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 : "This is my territory," he said. "Your mistress is a guest." That was all the warning he gave before he thrust his hand through Riker's clothing, flesh, and muscle to grip his panicked heart. — Raphael Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 27 : "Jesus," Elena whispered. "He's having a very bad week. Do we leave him?" Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "He won't heal until the stake's removed." ... "Then let's go. I can only deal with one psychopath at a time." — Raphael, Elena Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 34 : "You're in my mistress's territory. You have no protection here."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 : "My mistress has no need of your approval."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 : "You run to your master," the vampire said without warning. "Like a child." ... "Raphael is my lover, not my master." ... "Is that what you think? They call you his pet." ... Her spine went rigid, the words too close to the ones Raphael had said to her when she'd woken. "How's that purse your mistress had made?" she asked, reminding him that Michaela had once flayed the skin off his back, then cured it. "She still taking good care of it?" ... "The best. Your master comes."Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 : Oranges dipped in chocolate. ... Her entire body stiffened. Spinning on her heel, she sprinted down a hallway that Riker had specifically warned her not to enter, instinct overriding common sense. This was what she'd been born to do, her senses honed to— ... An arm around her waist, pulling her back against a firm, muscled chest, her wings screaming against the overload of sensation. "Riker would like nothing better than to have a legitimate excuse to kill you." Illium's voice, that faint British accent laced with a steely thread of warning. ... "Right." — Elena, IlliumArchangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 14 (This is the moment that if Elena hadn't stopped, Riker would have hurt or killed her and that would started war between Raphael and Michaela—falling into a trap set by the perperator.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15) : Riker stroked Michaela's hair back from her face, the devotion in his eyes a brilliant, blinding thing. "You did not do this," he said, as if in reassurance. "You could not." Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 15 See Also * Full Reading List Book References a Category:Vampires Category:Villains and Enemies Category:Characters